Last Assassin Der Tag, der die Welt veränderte
by Misaki-Li
Summary: Alle Weiß-Assassins sind voneinander getrennt wurden, wobei jeder annimmt, dass er der einzige Überlebende ist. Schwarz macht sich einen Spaß daraus, die vier süßen Kätzchen zu quälen und sie langsam bis zum Selbstmord zu treiben...


- Last Assassin -  
  
Der Tag, der die Welt veränderte...  
  
  
  
Weiß Kreuz - Fan Fiction  
  
By Misaki-Li ( Misaki_Li@web.de )  
  
Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht, ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und leihe mir die Jungs nur für meine kranken Geschichten aus.  
  
Kommentar: Ähm...gomen nasai, am Anfang ist es noch ziemlich lang gezogen, um die Gefühle der Assassins zu beschreiben, aber danach geht es dann richtig los. Bitte lest weiter! ^___^  
  
Pairing: Aya/Schu, Yohji/Nagi, Ken/Craw, Omi/Farf ... und noch ein paar Andeutungen auf andere Pairings, aber lest einfach weiter ^^  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Es war den ganzen Tag über schon trüb gewesen und seit dem Mittag hatte es die ganze Zeit ohne Nachlass wie aus Eimern geregnet. Seit Einbruch der Dunkelheit war der Laden der einzige Raum, indem es einigermaßen warm gewesen war. Im Radio kam immer wieder die gleiche Musik, was dazu führte, dass Omi es nur aller zwei Stunden anmachte um für ein paar Minuten dem zu lauschen. Der Fernseher hatte durch den schlimmen Regen einen schlechten Empfang, das Bild wurde oft unterbrochen und seit fünf Stunden kam auch kein Ton mehr. Alles war so schrecklich langweilig und ruhig gewesen. Ab und Zu donnerte und grollte es laut draußen. Das künstliche Licht der kleinen Tischlampe, die neben der Couch stand flackerte oft und manchmal fiel es ganz aus. Omi hatte es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht, seine Beine an seinen Körper angewinkelt und den Kopf darauf gelegt. Mit wenig Aufmerksamkeit verfolgte er das wackelnde Bild im Fernseher, während in seinem Kopf noch leise die Musik aus dem Radio ertönte. Er war alleine.  
  
Auch, wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, er war schrecklich alleine. Er fühlte sich durch die ganze Umgebung, den Regen und die lange Weile furchtbar müde und innerlich total leer und krank. Wie lange saß er schon so da? Stunden? Tage? Wochen? Er hatte keinerlei Orientierungssinn mehr und in seiner jetzigen Verfassung brauchte er so etwas auch nicht. Alles was er brauchte war...  
  
Ordentliche Musik und ein schönes, kühles Schokoladeneis.  
  
Omi lächelte und schloss die Augen. Der Gedanke an die angesagte und peppige Musik und dazu das kalte, frische Schokoladeneis erfreuten den Kleinen. In der letzten Zeit gab es nicht viele Dinge, die ihn zum lächeln gebracht hatten. Im Grunde würde er nicht einmal die Lust verspüren, ein Lächeln auf seinen Mund erscheinen zu lassen, aber es waren diese Gedanken. Diese Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn aufmunterte. Sie klang nicht unbedingt ernstzunehmend, aber sie wusste immer ganz genau, was er wollte und wie er fühlte.  
  
"Ja..." Antwortete er ihr mit seiner schwachen und gebrochenen Stimme. Sein Hals fühlte sich wieder erregt und kurz darauf begann Omi erneut stark mit husten. Der Druck unter seinem Brustkorb wurde immer stärker und stach ihn förmlich bei jedem weiteren husten. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte es sich wieder beruhigt und erschöpft lehnte Omi sich zurück. Es war sicherlich nur eine Erkältung...kein Wunder bei dem blöden Wetter und der bescheuerten, Arschkälte da draußen! Wütend auf den Husten drückte Omi sein Gesicht in die Couch, während sich das Gefühl legte, dass ein fester Strick um seinen Hals lag und ihn die Luft raubte. Er fühlte sich zu schwach, um sein Gesicht wieder aus der Couch zu nehmen, deswegen blieb er reglos so liegen. In seinem Kopf spielte sich ein schönes Bild ab: Die Sonne kam plötzlich wieder zum Vorschein und er hätte Kraft genug, um aufzustehen und zum Kühlschrank zu gehen. Als er dort ankam und die Tür öffnete, sah er das leckere Schokoladeneis. Mit diesem ging er zurück auf die Couch und schlief dann irgendwann in Ruhe zu der aktuellen Musik aus dem Radio ein. Und als er erwachte, war alles wie früher...  
  
Omi hob den Kopf. Es war immer noch eine trübe Nacht und es regnete und donnerte erbärmlich weiter. Er spürte, wie er gleich zusammenbrechen oder in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Es war furchtbar schmerzlich, einen so wunderschönen Gedanken zu haben. Das alles wie früher wird...niemals kann es mehr so werden. Tote werden nicht wieder lebendig. Niemand kann in Stille ein Leben hauchen, nichts kann mehr so werden, wie es gewesen war, nichts...absolut nichts.  
  
Heiße Tränen rannten seine warmen Wangen hinab. Wo waren sie alle? Er vermisste sie ja so schrecklich! Warum haben sie ihn alleine gelassen? Er schluchzte und begann dann wieder zu husten. Diesmal schien er überhaupt nicht mehr aufzuhören. Es tat immer weiter weh... Er legte eine Hand um seinen schmerzenden und pochenden Hals, wie als ob er damit den Husten hätte zügeln können, aber er hörte nicht auf. Er klang wie ein heiserer und kläffender Hund, der dringend mal etwas flüssiges benötigte, damit sein Hals nicht mehr so rau war. Und so fühlte er sich auch. Weitere Tränen kamen zum Vorschein. Sie zerstörten seinen wunderschönen Gedanken und das Gefühl, nicht alleine zu sein. Hustend versuchte er, aufzustehen, aber sein Körper war einfach zu schwach gewesen. Noch bevor er einen kleinen Zentimeter hoch gekommen war, brach er auch schon wieder zusammen. Wie erbärmlich musste das aussehen?  
  
Er flüsterte sich selber etwas Mut bei und versuchte es noch einmal, aber es gelang ihm wieder nicht. Okay, dann würde er es eben lassen. Irgendwann hatte er sicherlich wieder genug Kraft, um aufzustehen. Aber wie sollte man in einer solchen Situation bald wieder Kraft bekommen, wenn sich nichts ändert?  
  
Einige Stunden verstrichen und für Omi vergingen sie recht schnell, auch wenn seine Haltung auf der Couch furchtbar unbequem war. Sein Kopf hatte erneut mit schmerzen angefangen, aber sein Hals hatte sich wieder vollkommen beruhigt, nur bekam er langsam keine Luft mehr. Er getraute sich nicht, mehr Luft einzuatmen, weil er Angst davor hatte, dass sein Hals dann wieder so stechen könnte.  
  
Warum musste das ihm passieren? Warum? Warum er? Krampfhaft versuchte er, eine andere Haltung einzunehmen, damit er wieder etwas bequemer saß, was er auch teilweise schaffte. Erschöpft schloss er wieder die Augen. Er konnte nicht mehr schlafen, nicht mehr denken, nicht mehr atmen . . . Er wollte das alles nicht mehr. Viel lieber wollte er jetzt...  
  
..sterben? Verloren gehen?  
  
Ja, wollte Omi der Stimme in seinem Kopf antworten, aber er dachte es nur. Dachte an die vergangenen Zeiten, die verlorenen Stunden. Er erinnerte sich genau an alles zurück, wie, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Nie würde er auch nur eine Kleinigkeit vergessen können. Alles hatte sich tief in seine Seele geritzt. Ganz tief... Seine Erinnerungen und die Stimme in seinem Kopf verfolgten ihn bis in den Schlaf, dem er nun verfallen war.  
  
Möge es sarkastisch klingen, aber ich bin über deine momentane Verfassung sehr erfreut. Soll es dir ruhig schlechter ergehen, sollst du ruhig weiterhin leiden und an Kraft und Luft verlieren! Nur eines soll dir nie wiederfahren...aber du wirst es nie wissen...  
  
-~*~-~*~- TBC?  
  
Bitte schreibt eure Kommentare zu der Fic, damit ich weiß, ob ich weiter schreiben soll oder nicht. Oder schreibt mir einfach eine Mail, dass wäre wirklich toll! ^-^  
  
~Misaki-Li 


End file.
